Love is stronger than pride
by loveistrong
Summary: Love,lust and sin all in good fun,nya!boyonboy gettin their freakshit on!YAOI to the fullest heartbroken Naruto who kicks ass,so much sakura bashing Fun i dont own Naruto i wish i did
1. Prologue

**A GREAT IDEA CAME TO ME SO AM STARTING A NEW ONE BUT I'LL FINISH MY FIRST ONE SOON .**

_This is the prologue to the story._

_first and foremost the story takes places in when the highschool takes a trip to a ski lodge._

_sasuke's family is alive itachi though is a drag queen. so no hurt cold bastard sasuke but he is very anti social._

_naruto is not a monter but he has an abusive mother but he moved to stay with his dad. memories still hurt him making him what everyones attention._

_the are all about seventeen. the third hokage still alive but tsundae is there( she too much of a good charcter to let go)_

_the weird snake is dead coz he scared me shitless._

_now you will enter the world created by me. YEAH_

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

have fun reading


	2. Diary of NarutoMy LifeStory

Hey this is way over due but am now working on finishing both of this stories so wish me luck.

"_Self-Observation is itself the Beginning of Transformation" _

**_Dennis Lewis_**

I was once told that by my mother before she went in to a drunken daze and before she beat the crap out me. Thinking back that may be no that is the only useful thing she has ever told me. I was about seven years old and I could not really get what it meant but I remembered every word.

My life up until the ninth grade was the same the attention seeker I wanted to be loved to be recognized for who I really am but I came across a book which began with that exact quote then I began to think about myself and what I thought of myself.

I want to belong where am clearly not wanted

I act a fool so I could get their attention

I pretend to crush on a girl who I star struck to a bastard

compete with the said bastard when it is simply clear I will never win

lastly I love a woman who despise me because I look so much like my father

I realized that I had to change so I started slowly taking baby steps but not really showing it out to my mother nor my class mates after all it is hard to break old habits.

I remember the day that mark it all I had fallen in a deep sleep after my mother practically gave me a near death experiences with a broken bottle. its really funny I usually cover up any traces of my physical abuse but the next morning I woke up late to the last day of school which also meant the 'your last chance to pass this class' day I just threw on some clothes and practically ran to school arriving in class five minutes after the tardy bell. I vividly remember all the stares I got while I was busy explaining to Iruka-sensei about my tardiness when I actually look at how he was looking at me I actually laughed which I imagine came out as a whizzing noise through my busted bruised lips.

I looked like a freaking fish out of water which I told him that.

he replied say that I did not look any better which I really did not take to heart I grabbed my test and set to passing the class never noticing the stares and the fact the teacher had left the class half way through the test someone bursts through the door before I could even lift my head up I receive a hard blow to my head quickly moving from my attacker aka my mother which I found much later in the hospital after she proceeded to beat the crap out of me in front of the whole class til I lost conscious.

funny fact no one from my class ever visited me in the hospital which on by the way I was in through the whole summer which I spent reading and studying Oh joy I had a fucking good summer. I moved in with my dad who by the way is kind cool but he was not the same as when my parents were together I feel that he can't stand me the constant reminder of his failure as a parent.

Oh well sort of diary slash journal tomorrow is the first day of my junior year fortunately and unfortunately I have the same home room and classes with every single person that was in the room when the 'incident' happened. WOW I get to see their pity filled eyes well one thing am looking forward is my eternal sasuke I'll show him for once if that is the last thing I ever do. Why you may ask because I prove to myself that am better than his rich bastard ass than I can finally become the person I envision myself to be.


End file.
